1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus that is adapted to a hard disk video recorder, and reproduces a video content circularly recorded in a first file, and having a reference screen intermittently defined, based on index information of the reference screen circularly recorded in a second file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional such a kind of a hard disk recorder, received program video signal and program sound signal are encoded into a video ES and an audio ES (ES: Elementary Stream) in accordance with an MPEG format, and the video ES and the audio ES are packetized so as to be converted into a video PES and an audio PES (PES: Packetized Elementary Stream). When an MPEG-PS (PS: Program Stream) is generated as a result of a multiplexing of the video PES and the audio PES, an MPEG file including the MPEG-PS is recorded into a hard disk. In addition, index information (frame size, frame type, off-set from a head, and time stamp) of respective pictures is created so that an I picture, a B picture, and a P picture forming the video ES are specified, and then, an index file including the index information is recorded into the hard disk.
However, in a case that the MPEG format adopts a VBR format (VBR: Variable Bit Rate), a data size of the MPEG-PS varies depending upon a nature of the program video. In contrary, the data size of the index information is fixed. Therefore, if the file size of the MPEG file and the index file are previously defined, and the MPEG-PS and the index information are updated within the MPEG file and the index file in a ring manner, a head of the MPEG-PS and a head of the index information become not corresponded with each other. Thus, it may be probable that the MPEG-PS is not reproduced from the head portion.